


(professor!mikey and single dad!pete) untitled.

by icediero



Category: Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fob - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, aurell this is 4 u, nice comments r also cool, thank u for reading!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icediero/pseuds/icediero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Pete doesn’t try to find a babysitter for his afternoon class with Professor Way, it’s just that Mr. Way is so damn inviting about allowing Bronx to tag along to class. He’s quiet, everyone else in the class likes him, and he rarely cries. Perfect two year old. The second reason is that Pete’s sorta-kinda harboring a crush on his professor, who doesn’t look older than 26. He has to let him up front that he has a kid, because they sort of come as a packaged deal. Think of it as a 12 step program if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i'm back with a new fic!! i should really update my other ones but!!! oh well!!!

The day Pete Wentz rushes in 10 minutes late to Professor Way’s Earth Science class is nerve wracking. He’s got his school bag, a diaper bag that contains snacks, diapers, and some toys that make no sound for Bronx. He sits down towards the back, next to some kid with curls similar to his son who he was currently balancing on his hip. Ray Toro, Pete thinks, keeping his head down to avoid the sympathetic stares and glares from everyone in class. It’s not a secret that Pete Wentz has a kid, his ex girlfriend Ashlee had skipped town right before Bronx turned 1, leaving Pete to fend for himself and his kid. Most of all, he just wanted to financially stable enough to be able to raise his kid with everything Bronx would most likely want. 

 

“Need some help?” A voice comes from beside him, and he turns to Ray. He holds Bronx out for Ray to take and he grabs his notebook and starts jotting down notes his professor has left on the board. Ray winces every time Bronx pulls a curl, taking his tiny fist and moving it down to his lap. Bronx frowns, and plays with Ray’s hands for a bit, finding the calloused fingers to be enjoyable to bite on. Bronx is teething still. It’s normal. Pete’s done copying notes and he thanks Ray for holding his little boy, when he notices Bronx getting bored with the toys he brought. Pete already knows this is a bad sign. Bronx starts to get restless, and wobbles around, making soft whimpers mixed in with daddy. Pete’s already bad with social situations, but this makes it 10x worse. The guy in front of him, Frank Iero, turns around to see what’s wrong. When he sees Bronx, he understands. It is at this time that Pete and Bronx have grabbed the attention of the man lecturing in front of them, and he’s reaching into his desk for something. Pete awaits the inevitable get out of my class, so he starts to pack. Bronx looks at his father curiously, and wobbles to the front of the room. 

 

“Bronx, come here.” Pete sternly whispers, looking to get up and apologize to Mr.Way as soon as possible. What Mr. Way does next is unexpected. Also super cute. Bronx has made his way up to the legs of Mikey Way, grabbing his pant leg for support. Mr. Way just picks him up and sets him on his hip, continuing to talk about the lesson. He feeds Bronx goldfish crackers in between slides of the presentation. Pete is awed. Ray actually has to smack his knee to get him to close his mouth. Bronx seems completely at ease with Mr. Way, and vice versa. The bell rings, signaling the class to go, and Pete rushes towards Mr. Way with a thankful smile. He takes Bronx from Mr. Way’s hands, and is suddenly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him, its just that his mom isn’t in the picture, and i haven’t really had time to find a babysitter, and my parents work late shifts-” Pete stops himself. He’s literally pouring his heart out to a teacher. He needs to get a grip. It’s a relief when Mr. Way chuckles, completely ignoring Pete’s rambling, in favor of a much cuter, more entertaining thing in the room. Bronx curls his fist around Mikey’s pointer and middle finger, giggling. “Don’t worry about it, I watch my niece all the time. You can bring him anytime you want.” Pete sighs in relief. As he walks out of the class with a sleepy Bronx, he smiles. _Step one is complete._ His mind wanders, and he bites back a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.W. meets B.W. Cute baby stuff ensues.

Pete has class with Professor Way two days later, when everyone he knows is either busy, working, or Bronx isn’t comfortable around them. Bronx is having a bad day, which means Pete has been up since 4AM, doing everything in his power to make Bronx happy. It’s days like this when Pete’s heart aches for Ashlee to silently open the door and wrap herself around him and Bronx and never leave their sides ever again. Pete squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself to not love her anymore, he won’t admit it, and he doesn’t admit his heart breaks a little to know that Bronx barely remembers having a mom. 

Bronx is currently screaming his head off, his face an angry red and shiny from tears, little fists pounding into the floor making tiny thuds. In other words, Pete is just the absolute worst, god awful father in existence. He gives himself a little credit though, he’s only cried twice out of frustration today. Pete decides enough is enough, and decides to skip class just this once. He dresses Bronx, sticks a pacifier in his mouth. “Wanna go to the park, baby?” he asks, stooping down to Bronx’s height. Bronx sniffles in reply. Pete takes that as a yes, picking up and grabbing his bag, heading off down the street to the park. 

“Okay Bronx, I’m right here. Sit on the swings and I’ll push you.” 

Bronx more than happily jumps up and down and waits for Pete to pick him up and put him in the swing. Pete begins to wonder if that whole crying act was just a facade to have Pete skip class. He pushes Bronx slowly at first, then once Bronx is happily giggling, he moves away for a moment to get Bronx’s stuff and moves it to a closer bench, making sure to keep an eye on his stuff and his kid. He walks back over to find that a little girl close to Bronx’s age has gotten in the swing next to Bronx. She’s smiling wide and Pete discovers that Bronx is doing the same. He doesn’t know where her parents are, but he’ll be happy to push both of them. He notes that the little girl has the cutest little black pigtails, and she’s dressed in a red shirt and black leggings. Pete looks around for parents, and finds none, but he does find his fucking teacher. Which is odd, because shouldn’t he be teaching the class that Pete should be in? He turns around again and hides his face, hoping Mr. Way wouldn’t know it was him. 

“You’re not exactly invisible, Pete.” Mr. Way laughs, coming up behind him and standing beside the little girl. 

“Why aren’t you in class?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Now Pete’s definitely stumped. (haHA) He stays silent and turns to his son again, taking him out of the seat because chubby arms were in the air, reaching for Pete. 

“This is my niece Bandit I was telling you about. B.W. meet B.W.” Mr. Way introduces, pulling her out of the swing. Bandit reaches for Bronx’s hand and they stayed linked for about a second before Bandit pulls her hand back, laughing. Bronx opens his hand and finds a pebble. He squeals a little and shoves the rock into Pete’s face, narrowly missing his nose. “Daddy look! Bandit!” Pete smiles and nods. 

“Yes baby, she gave you a rock.”

“A gift!” Bronx insists, whining. Pete then changes his mind and agrees with Bronx. 

Bandit and Bronx are soon let go, and find themselves in a little patch of grass. Pulling wildflowers from it, Bandit is all for shoving them into Bronx’s curls, covering his hair in pollen and petals. Great, just what Pete needs. /Fuckin’ allergies/. He doesn’t complain though, because Bronx has a real friend for once. Even if that friend is the niece of someone Pete should /TOTALLY NOT BE HANGING OUT WITH/, (Pete reminds himself almost half the day, everyday.) He’s still happy that Bronx is being social. 

He and Mr. Way talk for a good solid hour, Pete finding out Mr. Way’s actual name is Mikey, (Mikey. What a fitting name.) Bandit’s parents are artists, and that Mikey loves all of the Doom Patrol comics almost as much as he likes science. Which is pretty radical to Pete. When Pete finally has to go, he says his goodbyes to Mikey and Bandit, who promptly hugs his leg and says her goodbyes into his calves. Mikey and Pete actually have to pry Bandit off of Bronx, who pouts. 

Pete finally turns to leave, but Mikey hands him something, a piece of paper. Then, he’s gone. Pete opens it to find a number scrawled with a note. 

/Just in case Bronx wants to hang out with Bandit, I have her almost everyday. 

xx,

Mikey :) 

ps. I promise I’m not a weirdo. I just like spending time with your kid. Also you. But mostly Bronx. :)/

Pete is not weirded out by this. Mikey is his professor, not a friend. Pete squeals anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't i write on demand dammit. here you go. i don't even know.


End file.
